


STRANGER THIS HAVE HAPPENED!!

by Sujubutterfly22



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Time, Highschool AU, M/M, Past relation, Rap, Stranger - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sujubutterfly22/pseuds/Sujubutterfly22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Chan is a normal kid whose out for summer. While spending his time at his older cousin Seungcheol & Mingyu's apartment he notices  that there is strange boy in the back yard. Who is he? Where did he come from? And why is chan so compelled to let him in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im A Big Boy??!!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so please be kind but honest. Give lots of feedback/Comments.

“Make sure you lock the door when we leave, don’t let anyone in. All o….” *sigh* I sighed as Seungcheol hyung repeats himself for the 20th time this morning. “Uhhh…”, “Listen to me when I’m talking”. “Hyung for the last time Im 15 I think I know how to take care of myself”, I replied annoyed at the way I was being treated. I had been staying with my older cousin Seungcheol for summer break while my parents left the country for their anniversary. Because they didn’t want me home alone they sent me to live with my responsible Hyung. **LIES!!!!** He was about to go on a two week trip with his boyfriend, Jeonghan hyung.

 

 “What’s the point in me being here if you’re leaving too, I could’ve just stayed at home”? I whined. “And have auntie hang me if something happened to you, I think not. Besides Mingyu’s gonna be here with you”, he said motioning to the guy sitting on the couch watching TV. He waved at me with a wink, “Are you serious I’d rather watch myself; mingyu hyung is only two years older than but even Im more responsible than him”. I stomped while crossing my arms. “Well right now you aren’t proving your point while pouting”, Jeonghan hyung said while ruffling my hair making me feel even smaller. Were they completely crazy even I knew mingyu hyung’s gonna go straight to wonwoo hyung’s house as soon as the car pulls out the drive. “Jeonghan come on we have to go if we’re to beat traffic”, seungcheol hyung yelled going out the door. “Seeya -be safe”, then they were gone.

 

I stand corrected mingyu hyung waited “1”minute longer than I expected before rushing to get his bag ready. As he was heading out he said, “Unless you want your precious hyung to be skinned alive keep this between me & you. Okay!!” finally leaving. I’m starting think they’re more worried about their own lives then mines. “Uhhh…why did I get stuck with such weird hyungs”. Now that I was by myself I have no idea what to do. Since I didn’t have dance practice today, I guess I could clean up so I won’t have to later. Cheol& Mingyu hyung’s apartment isn’t that big: it’s a three bedroom so at least while Im here I’ll have my own room. Down the long hall way sat mine & seungcheol hyung’s room on the left and mingyu hyung’s on the right. There’s only one bathroom(it sat at the end of the hall) though so it’s not that great when your showering and someone has to handle their business*cough*(mingyu hyung)*cough*. The living room was the biggest area in the house. There was two sofas one that sat by the wall, the other on the side making an almost rectangle. There were also two reclining seats. Since it was almost 10 of us(counting all my hyungs that hung out here) we needed a lot of seats. The walls were painted all white and there wasn’t much decoration since neither of my hyungs was into things like that. I opened all the blinds to let light into the house while cleaning. Since it was so silent I started playing one of my favorite artist’s songs. I was starting to get real into it…*as he came into her apartment he left bloodstains on the carpet, she ran underneath the table he could see she was unable so sh….* **.** I turned to do a spin, but there in the back yard sat a boy just staring at me with a huge smirk on his lips. “Ahh!!!!” I screamed in a not so manly way; Im just killing my mature image today. I ran in my room locking the door and grabbing phone dialing seungcheol hyungs number…

 

*AN* Hi to anyone whose reading this that must mean you made it through the first chapter. How was it? be honest Im big girl*hides*. Overall since Im not good at writing/typing I know there are plenty of mistakes but I continue to work harder as I progress on. Next chapter will be longer. Thanks


	2. D IS FOR DINO, S IS FOR STRANGER,SCARED,SEXY???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally gathering the courage. LOLing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is up yeah!!  
> how you like

_~italics are thoughts~_

**Chan’s Pov**

*ring…ring**ring…ring* “come on hyung… please pick up”, I breathed heavily from under the covers. Because that’s where you hide when a stranger/could-be axe murder is trying to break into your house. Right?! *rin...picks up* “hyung you ha...” (Im sorry the caller is not receiving calls at this...)*hangs up*. Let me reiterate it once more, **~~responsible~~** hyung my **ass!** And I doubt mingyu hyung even remembers he has a phone at the moment. Slowly sliding from under my dinosaur sheets I sat I up looking towards the door. Yeah, Im fifteen and I still sleep with characters on my bed so what sue me.

I had been in my room for almost 10 minutes, but it didn’t sound like anyone else was in here with me. Maybe I was just being stupid? He could live in the complex too.

_That doesn’t explain what he was doing in our back yard._

Maybe he was lost?

_You don’t just get lost in someone else’s back yard. Beside there’s a gate around our section since we live by the woods._

He could live in bottom like us or maybe he jumped from one of the balconies above?

_Seriously! No one can survive that without at least hurting themselves, and seungcheol hyung said that they’re the only ones who stay at the bottom. The rest are empty._

Oh Yeah, I remember something like that. What could he have been doing?

_I would be more worried about if you locked the patio door yesterday._

Wait?! You didn’t lock it?

_I AM YOU!!_

Coming out of my thoughts I glanced at the door. Deciding I would be the big boy that I am I slid out of bed cursing every time it creaked to loud. I was about to walk out the room when I figured having some type of weapon would be better. Looking around the room I realized I didn’t bring much with me. My Laptop and iPod sat on the desk next to the bed but no way was I sacrificing those. In the corner there was a mini dresser with a small TV on top. I also had two suitcases that sat on the floor by the bottom of the bed. Giving up on finding a proper tool I grabbed the almost life sized stuffed t-rex hoshi hyung had won for me some years back. I call him dino; it’s short for dinosaur. Don’t judge me.T-T

Standing in front of the door I put my ear to it just to be safe. I could faintly hear the music still playing*he came into your apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet, then you ran into the bedroom you were struck down, it was your doom*. Quickly snatching my ear from the door I stood stunned. I twisted the knob praying that the song wasn’t accurate. “If I die I won’t be sad cause seungcheol & mingyu hyung will be there soon too!”, taking a final deep breathe I stepped out. Walking into the hallway I checked all the rooms.

Seungcheol’s room: Clear!

Mingyu’s room: Clear!

Bathroom: Clear!

That just left the living room and kitchen. Tip toeing down to the end of the hall I slowly peeked around the corner. Clutching dino closer to me ready to smother anyone who jumped out I walked completely into the living room. “All clear, I guess I was just being stupid”, I laughed at how I acted. Turning the radio off I decided I’d find a new song to like after this experience. Sitting Dino down on the couch I look out the front windows seeing how late it was getting. Since I had practice tomorrow I needed to go to sleep before it got too late. “I guess I kinda glad they didn’t answer. I would’ve been so embarrassed after all that big talk I did, and they wouldn’t let me live it down if turned out to be nothing”.

Pushing the door to kitchen open I started looking for something to eat. The kitchen was maybe the 2nd biggest thing in the apartment next to the living room. Having a two door refrigerator and an island that sat in the middle it was really spacious for everyone. Not wanting to actually cook I stuck with something simple. Fixing me some ramen and grabbing a juice box I headed back into the living room locking the front door. “Probably should’ve done that earlier”, I scolded myself. Closing the blinds in the front I went to close the patio blinds when I notice he boy from earlier.

Almost dropping my food I quickly jumped to the side of the door peeking out carefully. He wasn’t in the back yard any more technically but he was still there past the gate on a little hill. He was sitting down writing is some type of notebook from what I can see. Since he didn’t look up I thought that he didn’t see me so I stepped out closing the blinds and locking the door at the same time. I was about to walk away but my curiosity got the best of me.

Peeking through the blinds I tried to get a better look at him. Because his head was down I couldn’t get a good look at his face but I could tell he was young, close to my age maybe. “ _That’s how he gets away with his crimes. No one would suspect a kid_.” my head told me. His hair was a dark brown color with slight curl to it. It was long too with it parted at the side because of that I couldn’t really see his eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with some clean timberlands on. I stood there staring more to see any other details about him but couldn’t. “ _For a line up_ “, I told myself. If he wasn’t some strange guy in my back yard he would be considered handsome. My face was practically pressed to the glass when his head rose and he had the same smirk on his face as earlier.

Jumping back into reality I quickly shut the blinds, grabbed my food, and ran back into my room locking the door behind me. How was I going to sleep tonight?

Mysterious Boy’s POV

I laughed as I saw the small boy run to the back just like earlier.

*30 minutes ago*

I had just jumped back over from the patio of the abandon bottom apartment when I heard Smooth criminal being blasted from the apartment next door. Slowly creeping up to the back I peeked into the glass door seeing a small boy dancing. I could tell he was into it since he didn’t seem to notice me. Needing some enjoyment since my day hasn’t been going so good I rested my arm and head on the railing watching him closely. He could really dance well even though his facial impressions of Michael Jackson were funny. _“I wonder how old he is?”_ , I spoke to myself. He didn’t really look to be my age since he was so small. At this point I was so engrossed into his dancing that I wasn’t even hiding anymore. I was full on watching him as he turned around.

You could see the shock on his face as he stared at me. He looked so pale, well even paler than his normal skin tone. I couldn’t help but smile/smirk at his expression. I didn’t know if it was because he was scared or embarrassed but he took off running to back leaving me in a laughing fit. As tried to catch my breath I looked at my watch and saw that I still had time before I needed to be at the warehouse.

Jumping over the gate I climbed and sat on top of the small hill still facing the house. Grabbing my notebook out of my bag I started writing more rhymes/lyrics. A part me was hoping he’ll come back out but I’ll just sit here a wait and see before I go. It was probably 10 or 15 minutes later when I saw this huge t-rex stick out from the corner. Are you kidding me? _“What was that gonna do? Smother me to death_ ”? I laughed so hard in my head when I finally saw the small boy come around the corner holding the toy with a vice grip. I watched as he turned the music off that had been playing on loop when he left and start closing all the blinds except the patios. I guess he didn’t see me again cause he walked straight into the kitchen not even glancing my way.

I was about to pack my stuff and leave when I saw the kitchen door swing open again. I put my head down pretending to be writing but I was still looking at him through the spaces in my hair. I could see the shock and fear back on his face in a minute. Without hesitating he closed the blinds and locked the door leaving me once again laughing at how funny this was. Not being able to see clearly I lifted my head a little bit but not enough to be noticed. I could see that he was staring at me through the blinds. Thinking that maybe he was some scared kid left at home for first time without his parents I didn’t want him to scared, so I lifted my head smiling at him. Bad idea cause as soon as we locked eyes he took off running once again to his room Im guessing,

After catching myself from nearly rolling to down the small hill from laughing so hard, I gathered my note book and set off back to the road that sat behind the trees. Looking back at the sky that was now dark I started running. I needed to hurry or I wouldn’t be able to get in. while running my thoughts went back to the kid. I might comeback sometime to see what reaction he’ll have next time. Knowing it’ll probably make me lmao. I could use a good laugh now and then.

 

* * *

~AN* sorry it took so long to update I had made a mistake and deleted the whole document rom my laptop.*NOO…!!* But I went back I typed it over after spending a day crying about it. There are plenty of mistake event though English is my first language so I apologize in advance. Any who umm I hope you liked it.


	3. I Gotta Be Nuts???!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I nuts or did I do something good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Hope you enjoys this chapter

AN! Im completely sorry for this late update and also slow story/chapter. ~italics are thoughts~

No Pov *

CHAN FIGHTING….CHAN FIGHTING* Chan jolted awake from his sleep looking around. He could’ve sworn he had heard his hyung’s voice. But a glance at the door that was still locked told him no one else was there. Looking to his phone he saw that it was just the alarm Soonyoung had set for him. Turning it off, Chan looked at the time, (11:55). He had only slept for about two hours. After running into the room he sat up all night watching and waiting. He did everything he could do to stay awake: watched TV, played on his phone/laptop, practiced his dance moves, and even did some studying.

He refused to go to the bathroom though because that would mean he’d have to leave the safety of his room. It wasn’t until he noticed that the sun had already risen, he deemed it safe enough to sleep. You know because criminals don’t strike during the day, he reasoned. It was now two hours later and he felt like a complete zombie. Stumbling out of bed he didn’t think twice about running straight to the toilet. Washing his hands he decided that staying up and holding his pee were two things he never wanted to do again.

Going back into his room he grabbed his phone checking the time again. It was now 12:05, he had about an hour to get to dance practice or he was gonna hear an ear full. Not wasting anymore time he picked up his gym bag putting in his sweats and some changing clothes before heading to go take a shower. Now fully dressed in his uniform and ready he headed into the kitchen, but stopped in front of the glass door. Slowly reaching his hand out, he grabbed the blinds.

“What if he’s still out there?” chan spoke to his self. Gathering the little courage he had yesterday he pulled them open. There was no one there. Sighing he closed them back heading into the kitchen. A little bit more confident than he was this morning, but still tired he let his guard down. Finishing his cereal he took his keys and left locking the door behind him.

Considering his lack of sleep it wasn’t hard to believe that chan barely made it all the way to his school unscratched. He had fallen a lot running for the bus. He tapped his school id five times before realizing his mistake. He almost missed his stop while dozing off, and he even manages to get lost on his way to the dance room. How was he supposed to make it through the rest of this day if he can’t even begin it?

Chan still wasn’t familiar with the school yet even though he’s already attended it for six months already. It was still his first year after all, but he promised himself that when second semesters rolled around he’ll have it down packed. Finally making it to the room, he greeted his hyungs. First years weren’t usually allowed to be on the dance team until their second year, but since kwon soonyoung took over the captain position he changed a lot of things. Any first years who were interested could audition during second semester. Due to this and having the captain as your personal own hoshi hyung he could watch and learn some of the routines for when he joined.

A lot of the other senior members didn’t like it saying, “It wasn’t fair to their dongsaengs and anyone else who chose to join later”. Most of their complaints fell on deaf ears or wasn’t voiced out of fear that seungcheol, Soonyoung or jihoon heard them. It worried Chan at first but soonyoung reassured him with knowing that he’ll be a shoe in for sure. “Besides their all just haters, they’re mad they don’t have an amazing dancing dino like I do”, he’ll add when they were alone.

Chan’s Pov

Changing into my sweats I sat in the back stretching and watching everyone else. Hoshi hyung was going through a new routine breaking it down for everyone to follow without problems. After some time they added music and it was so amazing how well they were in sync. I watched in awe as I look at some of the oldest hyungs kill it. Changjo and jongup hyung were in a whole other world completely entranced into the dance. The min twins* were just as focused as Hyuk hyung. I stood shocked watching jimin hyung practically destroy the choreography like he was the one who created and perfected it.

That was understandable though since he was in the running for the captain position along with Changjo and jongup hyung. Changjo sunbaenim simply rejected it while jongup hyung just sat there smiling and staring off into space or where ever he goes when hes like that. Jimin hyung was perfect for the job until he made his acceptance speech. “I park jimin am very thankful as well as happy that you all chose me. My first business as president s is to appoint Jungkook as our muse. Everyone is going to change their dancing styles to match his. He’ll be the center and we are to follow himhpmm….” That was all he got to say before jihoon hyung’s dad Yoongi sunbaenim and v hyung (who’s also on the team) dragged him out the door. Everyone chose hyung the following day saying he was a better choice than the “kookie” obsessed senior.

I laughed remembering how jimin hyung pouted for a month. Bringing some of my energy back I stood as most of the team left since practice was over. I only got to dance after official practice. “Hey chan…You were so spaced out during practice”, minghao hyung spoke as I walked towards them. “Yeah, you usually follow us throughout it” jihoon and Jun hyung spoke wrapping their arms around my shoulder. “Im just a little sleepy is all”. “What happened? Did you get scared being at the house alone? ”Jihoon hyung guessed. “How’d you know I was alone?” “I do now. Seungcheol called and told me to check to see if mingyu left after him. So now he’s a dead man when hyung gets back”, jihoon hyung said shaking his head walking away.

“Alright that’s enough talking. Let teach him the new routine.”

*One tiresome practice later*

Walking into the house I threw my bag to floor and my aching body on the couch. Since I hadn’t paid attention when they were practicing it was even harder to get the hang of the dance. “Work harder!...Focus!…You not getting the popping part right!!” Hoshi hyung had to repeat over and over through the whole practice. Since I was tired already and feeling like I was about to fall out I couldn’t give it my all. Hyung’s nagging was starting to irritate me and he could tell.

*flashback*

“Dino-ah what’s wrong? You look like you’ve been tackled by a football player”. What was I supposed to say, “I couldn’t sleep because some ~~good looking boy~~ stranger was in our yard and he could’ve possibly have tried to break into the house so I stayed up all night playing guard dog”. Of course not so I lied. “Im just sleepy”, I replied back.*

Maybe I should’ve just told the hyungs and they could’ve come home with me? Getting up I walked into the kitchen grabbing me a snack. Sitting down I started watching my afternoon cartoons. I was dozing off when I heard someone sneeze. *ACHOO!* jumping up I looked down the hall. _Is Mingyu hyung back_? “Hyung?” I called as I walked into his room but no one was there. Was I imagining things? Coming back into the living room something crossed my mind as I looked towards the patio door.

Couldn’t be?

 I mean I checked this morning.

_He could’ve come back._

FOR WHAT!!!??

_I don’t know?_

Instead of arguing with myself further I opened the blinds hoping not to see anyone. You don’t always get what you want huh. Cause sitting passed the gate was the guy once again. Shutting the blinds back I reached for my phone. All sleep gone from my mind and body. I was about to call the cops when I thought about it. _Wait...If he wanted to break in he would’ve done so while you were gone_. That’s true I spoke to myself. _Maybe he is harmless._ Setting my hone back down, I peeked out the blinds. He didn’t seem to be plotting anything. He was just writing in that notebook he had yesterday. He didn’t see me. I’ll just ignore him and act like I don’t know he’s here. Let see if he tries anything.

*five hours later**No POV*

It had been five hours since chan discovered the strange boy in his backyard once again. He had done exactly what he said and ignored the boy completely. He finished his snack and his cartoon line up, but refused to go back to sleep. Safety first he convinced himself saying it wasn’t out of fear. After sitting there for two hours with nothing happening he went to take a shower. Locking the door behind him just in case. Even though he wanted to look out the blinds he stopped himself. It was also around the third hour he decided the boy was just strange who liked to sit in stranger back yards and not some criminal after his valuables. The fifth hour was rolling around when chan decided that hell cook dinner. Figuring that the guy had left hours ago set on making himself a proper meal tonight.

*chan Pov*

I guessed he really was harmless. Outside of my own thoughts and noise I didn’t hear anything else. Placing my food on the plate I headed back into the living room. I started to eat when I just couldn’t shake this feeling I’ve been having all day. Setting plate aside I peeked out the blinds again. “Huh!!’ I stood shock to see the strange boy still there. Looking at my phone I saw that it was almost nine o’clock. _Why is he still here? Is he waiting for me to fall asleep? No…I’ve already established he's not a criminal just strange._ Not wanting to know anymore I went to finish eating. I was cleaning up my mess and heading to my room when I decided to check one more time.

_He’s still here. Doesn’t he have to get home soon?_ It was already late and I honestly didn’t know what the guy’s problem was. _I guess I won’t be sleeping again._ Shutting the blinds and checking to make sure the door was locked. I was about to leave when something stopped me. Going back into the kitchen I fixed a sandwich and grabbed a bag of chips and juice box. Putting everything into a plastic bag I walked back to the door. Sliding the blinds back a little, I unlocked the door.

_Lee Chan what the hell are you doing? Are you nuts?_

Slowly sliding the door open a little I stepped out.

_NOO!! Go back in right now!!_

Setting the bag down on the chair, I looked up to see the guy looking at me. I couldn’t really see his face since it was dark. Pointing to the bag I ran back into the house locking the door, sliding the blinds back into place and running back to my room all in five seconds flat. With my back to the door I caught my breath. _I gotta be nuts??!!!_

* * *

 

~AN~ Hey butterflies (I know weird name just ignore me). .*Min Twins= Boyfriend’s Youngmin & Kwangmin (it just what I call them) Sweets for anyone who already knew that. Sorry for not updating in a long time. This story is probably super slow in things happening. I honestly just know how I want this to end but don’t know how to get there. I don’t want it to be super long with unimportant details but at the same time I don’t want it to be super short from lack of adding more imagery. It like I wanna go to McDonalds and I know where it is I just don’t know how to get there. Anyway please stick with me till then. I plan on updating every Thursday from now on. Please comment or ask anything if you want something to happen


End file.
